Home Base
'Home Base '''is the 12th episode of Ben 10: Alien Attack, The Forever Knights give their old abandoned base in Avalon Forest (The one from The Alien Force game), and Reiny of the Atasians (Highbreed) sends DNAliens to guard the base for them, but the guards are soon put to the test Transcript Forever Knight: So, you want out old base in Avalon Forest? Aren't you the people who forced it out of commision? Kevin: .....Yeah.... well anyway, you still owe me for those robot horses I supplied 3 years ago Forever Knight: Fine, the security systems are still offline so you shall have no trouble getting in Gwen: Good, Hey, Kevin do you think you could make a nearby part of the forest into an underground hanger for the Rustbucket III? Kevin: *walking away with the everyone* Don't need to, the forever knights have a place under the base I could use ''An hour later in the Base control room Ben: Ok, the front entrance is guarded by the metal detector gates, but I managed to use Brainstorm to be able to set Plumbers Badges to turn them off, Gwen: But what about rogue plumbers? they can get in if they still have a badge Ben: The badge scanners will scan the badge wielders file and if it has a bad record they will be denied entrance Gwen: And Forever Knights can get through the metal detector Ben: I Shut down the metal detector so not even Forever Knights can get through without a badge Glenn: *Looking at a scanner* I've got a red dot here getting close to the base Communicator on the wall: This is Reinrassic III, Leader of the Highbreed, requesting permissio to land Gwen: It's Reiny, why is he coming to earth? Ben: I asked him for some DNAlien guards, *Presses button* Permission granted, please land on marked area, *Presses another button* A Few Minutes Later Communicator: Ben Ben Tennyson, I cannont get passed your main gate, could you open it? Ben: Oh, Sorry *Presses Button* Glenn: These DNAliens sound pretty weird Ben: They are, but Reiny made them look less ...... gross Reiny: *Walks in with two DNAliens* Here are your guards Glenn: *Looks At Scanner* I Think this is bad, Red Dots on ground getting closer to the main gate, *Presses Button* I Think They're Plumbers, I'm detecting badges with them Communicator: Ben! you have to let us in, quick! Ben: Who is it? Communicator: This is Manny, Pierce and Helen are fighting off some weird aliens, they're small but really powerful Glenn: He's right, hundreds of Red Dots here, most of them are small, two are bigger Ben: Permission Granted, *Opens Gate* Manny, Pierce and Helen run into the control room Pierce: This is weird, I Don't know what's going on Glenn: I'm setting the base on Exterior Lockdown, all ways of entering from outside, even the sewage tunnels, are blocked off, not even these small robotic-like aliens can get through Ben: Wait, robotic-like? It Can't be Gwen: No Glenn: What are you talking about? Ben: Me, Gwen and Kevin are going to fight them, the rest of you stay here and keep an eye on the base Kevin: *Absorbs the Stone on the floor* Gwen: *Flies out the door with mana* Ben: *Transforms* Nanomech Glenn: Ben, you might need a form I know, *Does Something With the Engineer Watch* Nanomech: Let's go They go outside Nanomech: It Is! The Drones we took out last year Voice in the shadows: Yes, and I'm here to control them Kevin: Huh? Who are you? Voice in the shadows: I think you should find out before we get started Cooper appears from the shadows with wires attached to him and standing on a machine Nanomech: Cooper!? To Be Continued... Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar